Episode 1402 (9th November 1989)
Plot Amos, Henry and Annie anxiously wait for news of Jack and Marian. Caroline packs to return to Scarborough with Alice. Rachel bumps into Pete as she leaves for school. He offers her a lift to school but she refuses. David is worried to find out that Rachel may be involved with somebody from Kate. Jack arrives at Emmerdale and tells Henry that Marian won't be returning. He explains that he gave Marian an ultimatum, having borrowed money from his landlord and booked tickets for the day before and told her that if she didn't turn up he was returning home without her. He tells Henry he's discovered Marian, Paolo and the children are holidaying in Capri. Henry is devastated. Alan tells Caroline that just because she'll be in Scarborough doesn't mean that they shouldn't see each other and one day maybe think of setting the date. She isn't impressed and somewhat bitterly leaves him. Jack ponders to Kathy that he put too much pressure on Marian to return to Beckindale after Jackie's death. He tells her it's definitely over between them. Kathy mentions Sarah's been asking after him. Joe is unhappy over Jack's return. He tells Annie that he and Kate are trying for a baby of their own. Rachel and David have dinner together. She is shocked to discover that David was planning on getting back together with Kate before he found out about Joe. Archie tells Kathy he's going to stay with his mother and her boyfriend in Hotten for a while. Caroline softens to Alan when he apologises for letting her down and admits that she too didn't know if they were doing the right thing. Alan hands her a document to sign that will terminate her tenancy as soon as the house is sold. Turning frosty again, she rips the document up and tells Alan he will never change. David pressures Rachel into telling him about the bloke she's been seeing. She lets slip that she can't say anything because he's married. David insists that Rachel must tell him the identity of the man she is involved with so that he can be warned off. As he persists, she finally caves in and admits it's Pete and that she loves him. Caroline wipes the tears away as she sets off to Scarborough with Alice as Alan and Kathy look on. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Archie - Tony Pitts *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Alice - Olivia Jardith Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Living room and front garden *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and yard *Crossgill Farm - Field *Home Farm - Hallway, kitchen and office *Unknown house Notes *This was the last episode of the show to be titled Emmerdale Farm. When the show next returned, the title was shortened to Emmerdale as the emphasis had been shifting from the farm itself since the early 1980s. As a result of the change, this is the last episode to use the 1975 title sequence. *This is the last episode to feature a writing credit on the opening titles until 30th December 1993 *Last appearance of Archie Brooks until 21st June 1990. *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 28th August 1990 *First appearance of Robert Sugden since 12th April 1989 and first appearance of Christopher Smith in the role. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes